fantasy_and_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Negaduck
Negaduck is one of the main antagonists of Darkwing Duck. There are two incarnations of him in the original series: the first was a manifestation of Darkwing Duck's evil side created by Megavolt's Tronsplitter, while the second and more well-known version, the subject of this article, is an evil twin of Darkwing from a parallel universe known as the Negaverse. He first appeared as the leader of the Fearsome Five during the two-part "Just Us Justice Ducks" episode. Additionally, in the rebooted universe of the 2017 DuckTales series, a third version of Negaduck is presented, an actor who used to portray Darkwing Duck himself in a TV show before going mad. Background As the archenemy and "evil twin" of Darkwing, little is known about Negaduck's history. A possible clue is that he rules the Negaverse, a parallel universe similar to Darkwing's home of St. Canard where evil reigns supreme. He refers to the Negaverse as his "secret hideout", which can only be accessed through a portal within the hollow shell of a paper-mâché cake inside a local bakery in the original St. Canard. Unlike Darkwing himself, Negaduck does not seem to have a secret identity of his own, preferring that he not pretend to be anything less than his own self. Personality Unspeakably murderous, horrifically homicidal, psychotic, violent and completely devoid of compassion and remorse; Negaduck is evil personified. He finds insidious joy in the misery of even the smallest innocent creature, hates flowers, and loves skulls. Like any criminal mastermind; Negaduck's schemes usually revolve around complete conquest of Saint Canard and obtaining immense wealth, but at the very top of his list is destroying his arch-enemy Darkwing Duck. Or at the very least, making Darkwing's life as miserable as possible. Abilities Negaduck lacks any powers of his own but makes up for it with his sadistic temperament and penchant for destructive weaponry, i.e. guns, chainsaws, flamethrowers, bombs, and even a nuclear missile. Appearances ''Darkwing Duck'' Negaduck serves as a major villain in the series, often carrying out his schemes in an effort to sully his counterpart's reputation. In addition to his own crimes, Negaduck is known to lead a band of villains he has dubbed the Fearsome Five, which also consists of Megavolt, Reginald Bushroot, Liquidator, and Quackerjack. Despite not having any powers of his own, he maintains an iron grip on the group's leadership through his intelligence and sheer ruthlessness. Negaduck occasionally takes advantage of the fact that he greatly resembles Darkwing Duck by attempting to frame his good counterpart by committing crimes while disguised as Darkwing. This once came back to haunt him after instigating the public to put a price on Darkwing Duck's head and an angry mob mistook him for Darkwing Duck in different clothes. He also takes pride in being known as Public Enemy #1 and was greatly incensed to learn that Dr. Slug had stolen the title from him, prompting him to go on a rampage in order to reclaim it. ''Ducktales'' In the DuckTales reboot, Negaduck was once an actor named Jim Starling who starred as Darkwing Duck in a superhero television show of the same name. He was known for performing his own stunts, despite the fact that he fumbled most of them. Years after his show ended, Jim was reduced to a down-on-his-luck actor who simply wanted to be remembered again for the very thing that brought him fame. In "The Duck Knight Returns!" Jim hears that there was a Darkwing Duck movie being made, and much to his dismay that character he used to play would be done by an actor named Drake Mallard. Jim tried to steal the spotlight by any means necessary, which culminated in a fight against Drake in costume and setting the stage on fire. He was on the verge of killing Drake with a chainsaw until Launchpad stopped him, reminding him that he was not a villain. When the stage set is about to blow up, Jim gives his life to save Drake and Launchpad. Everyone assumes that Jim was killed when the stage set collapsed on him. However, it was later shown that he survived and escaped into the sewers, but has become completely insane; his purple Darkwing costume having turned black, yellow and red. Jim, now madly convinced Drake sabotaged everything to humiliate him, resolves to play the part of his adversary, becoming Negaduck. Comics In the Boom! Studios comic series, a flashback in "The Duck Knight Returns" reveals Negaduck discovers Darkwing's secret identity and nearly killed him, but was apprehended by the Crime Bots before he could do so. The story's revised script in Darkwing Duck: The Definitively Dangerous Edition notably also reveals that Negaduck, unlike the prime Darkwing Duck, has no secret identity of his own. In "Crisis on Infinite Darkwings", Negaduck teamed up with Magica De Spell and, with her help, kidnapped alternate versions of Darkwing from other worlds and then brainwashed them into wreaking havoc on the prime version of St. Canard (except for DarkWarrior Duck, who was already evil). Later on, he is then merged with Paddywhack, before eventually being split down into particles by Megavolt's Tronsplitter. He eventually returns in "Orange is the New Purple", the opening story arc of the Joe Books continuation, in which he tricks Darkwing into showing up at St. Canard's new maximum-security prison and then triggers an attack that sends the prison into lockdown, trapping Darkwing inside with all of his enemies. It is later implied that he has big plans in store and is now using the prison as his new secret hideout, but due to the comic being canceled, it is unknown what he is planning, or how he returned to his original form. Category:Darkwing Duck Category:DuckTales Category:Disney Category:Characters Category:Television Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Ducks Category:Males Category:Barefoot Characters Category:Attractive Males Category:Characters from the United States Category:Villains Category:1991 Debuts Category:2019 Debuts